Halloween with mom and the babysitter
by ovdeathandwarfare
Summary: More story than smut.


**Here is a ZakxDrewxAbbey smut story. More story than smut but hey It's a story that needed to be let out. Secret Saturdays belongs to Jay Stephens and Cartoon network. This work is merely for entertainment and not for profit. This story contains incest between a mother and son. Don't like then don't read.**

**Halloween with Mom and the Babysitter**

"So where are we going for Halloween? China? Mexico? Japan? OOH I know! England!" Zak Saturday said as he looked hopefully towards his parents. "Now now Zak. Don't get too hasty as to where we are gonna spend Halloween at. Unfortunately it won't be in another country but instead it'll be in a neighborhood here in the U.S. I was thinking maybe LA or Seattle perhaps." Doc said to his son. Zak nodded his head in agreement. He looked to his brother Fisk who also agreed on the places said. "Well I for one do not think that LA should be on the list. I mean come on. It's filled with gangs and the city is horrible. Look at the place for crying out loud!" Drew countered to the decision. Doc and Zak both asked why she hated LA so much. During their stay there not too long ago Zak and Fisk had a great time exploring all of the Los Angeles County. So in compromise Seattle was chosen, even though some of what was stated in the previous counter argument could also be used in going to Seattle.

Making their trip towards the Pacific Northwest Doc had been called to go on a mission with Doyle, Van Rook, Agent Epsilon, Tsu'kalu, and Miranda Grey. Drew was initially going to go with Doc but Doc asked that Drew go with Zak so that he can at least have a normal Halloween. Whenever the Saturday family celebrated Halloween they had to cut it short and go on a mission. Sighing, Drew conceded and allowed Doc to go on the mission. After Doc left Drew went into her room to search for her costume. Putting on a white thick v-shaped collar around her neck, White strapless floral designed push-up bra to hug her large J cup breast, White arm length leather gloves, a tiny white thong, and finally skin tight white thigh high stiletto high heel boots that gave her an extra three inches to her height. Looking at the mirror she put on metallic blue lip stick. Blue eye shadow along with mascara decorated her eyes. She finished up by doing her eye brows and applying the final touches to her face such. Drew walked over to her closet and pulled out a White cape with fur lining. Drew walked out of her room and went to look for her son so that they may have a mother son Halloween together.

"Zak, Honey? Where are you? Zak? Oh there you are." Drew said as she sought her son before finding him in his room getting ready. Turning around, Zak's Jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes could not believe what his mother was wearing. Drew walked over then sat next to him asking if he could braid the end of her hair. He agreed to this request and soon he began to braid her hair. In truth this practice was not uncommon for him for it was not the first time he was asked to braid his mother's hair. When he was younger he had to assist his mom after she broke her arm. His father did most of the helping but this, he thought, was something that was not too difficult. Drew in the meantime let her side burns run down her body and her bangs framed her oval face. After the task was done Drew looked into the mirror and smiled at her look. Her icy blue eyes stood out and her body made any man ache for her. Drew smiled as she looked at Zak and leaned back into him. Drew gently grabbed her son's hands and laid them on her breast. With her hands on his she squeezed her breast letting Zak feel the softness of her bosom. Zak looked down his mother's body and grew uncomfortable as he looked at the toned body of his mother. He could see the outlining of her six pack then proceeding his journey he looked at her toned muscled legs and drooled at the sight of them. Drew smirked as she enjoyed the sight of her son. Drew got up and walked out only to come back moments later with silver sparkles on her chest, cleavage, stomach, ass, and back. With that Zak feinted for a bit.

Drew liked teasing her son. It had been a few months since she found out that her son was Kur, which sadden her greatly, but teasing her son like this brought a smile to her face. What frightened her the most was her son's virginity? Many nights she contemplated on how she could help her son. It started off by leaving the bathroom door open so that Zak could take a peek but that did not happen till a few weeks later when she started. Then it moved on leaving a bra or thong in his room where she soon found out he masturbated to. Going a little further she would change in front of Zak while he was in the room. She would stand there in all her nude glory searching for what to wear. She would notice a boner pop up whenever she did this with him. Pushing the limits a little more Drew would wear revealing, skimpy, and insanely small clothes that left nothing to the imagination. One extra step more Drew would open up her suit and let Zak play with her breast and Sex. With all this in mind she wanted to step over the boundary that established mother and son and go into an area where eating the forbidden fruit was constant and only man and woman defined them. Drew nearly orgasmed as these thoughts filled her mind. Looking down at her son she decided that tonight will be filled with many tricks and treats.

Arriving in Seattle, the Saturday matriarch and her son went to a mysterious store deep in the city via a vehicle they had stored away for urban exploring. Drew had dawned normal clothes such as a black shirt and normal length jean shorts. The trip was quick as Drew seemed adamant about arriving as quickly as possible. Upon arriving Drew walked into the store while Zak looked around. The building was three stories high with a neon sign that read "Custom body paint and designs" and the exterior color was charcoal black. There were windows but had dark red curtains preventing anyone from seeing inside. Drew walked out and led Zak in saying it will be alright. Once inside the door closed and Zak's senses were kicked on high alert. They were standing in the middle of the hall that led to other room going down the hall. "They're ready for you miss" Said a feminine voice. Looking at the woman all Zak could say was that she was a hot brunette green eyed bimbo with a big round ass and large enormous breast. She wore a strapless red corset with matching thong, leggings, and shoes. She had tattoos on both her arms and some on her legs. Drew nodded and soon both mother and son walked into a room at the end of the hall.

Sitting on a red leather chair a woman, no older than her early thirties, with deep black hair, cocoa skin, and the height of her was 5'9. She was fit and barley had a suitable example of clothing on her. A tiny bra and g-string adorned her body as stiletto shoes dressed her feet. Hearing a knock from the door and allowing the visitor to enter dark brown eyes meet icy blue eyes. "It's been some time ice queen. I see you've brought a little boy with you. Perhaps your son maybe? So what can I do you for you?" The cocoa skinned woman asked Drew as she took out a cigarette from a jacket next to her. "I was going to ask if you can do a paint job for me. Also I was hoping if you could I don't know give me some of the "water" please?" The other woman took an inhale of her cigarette before she blew out the smoke from her lungs. "Job I could do but as for the water… well that will be up to how much you can pay." She said locking eyes with Drew. "How much?" "10 grand for a water bottle size. 30K for half a gallon." With that in mind Drew leaned back against the wall and thought about it. "30K then." Drew stated as she never looked away from the woman. "Alright. But that's not including the "paint" I'm going to do." Drew nodded and said she understood. The woman stood up and walked over to a closet that was next to the window on the far side of the room. Pulling out what looked like paint brushes of different sizes and paints of a various color the woman set up her things so that she may do her job. "So I'm guessing the usual huh?" the woman's response was meet by a smirk from Drew and a shake of her own head as she took off the clothing from Drew. "Nice Bod Ice Queen. Love the triangle by the way" said the woman she looked at Drew almost as if Drew's body was a perfect canvas for what would hold her art.

Time passed and soon the art was completed. A Drawing of a large snow flake covered her nipples one on each side as more snowflakes were going down her body along her abs avoiding her navel and silver sparkle paint coated her pubic hair. Smaller flakes were going down her pelvis. Snowflakes, one on each shoulder, adorned her arms. Blue metallic pin stripping made elaborate designs all over her body. Drew liked what she saw and turned to see her back. Outlining's of hearts going from large to small then large again were going up and down her spine. Smiling again she walked over to her cape where a small pocket held her wallet and phone. Before she paid the woman she asked if blue metallic and silver metallic paint outlined the snowflakes on her nipples and diamond rhine stones lined up from each point to meet at the center where her nipple was. Agreeing the woman did so and Drew paid the woman. After that she paid for the water which was contained in a half gallon tank. Zak wondered where she got the money but he never asked. Drew picked up her clothes and walked out of the room only to go to another room deep in the building. During the walk Zak was staring at his mother's big ass. Noticing this they stopped and she bent down to twerk her ass. "Momm!" Zak yelled leaving him blushed and his mother chuckling. After some time Drew and Zak came to a stop in front of a white door. Walking in what he found he could not believe. A Large bed with white and blue sheets and a white comforter with blue snow flake designs on it. Many pillows accompanied the theme of the pillows. A small table was next to the bed with a lamp on it. Across the bed was many drawers made of the finest oak and a wardrobe cabinet was at the far end of the room. The room itself was White and the carpet was blue.

Drew walked over to a chest next to the wardrobe closet where she opened it and pulled out a diamond choker necklace in V-shape with a large sapphire stone hanging from the center. Diamond cuffs covered her wrist and she put on white stiletto shoes. "So are you ready for some "trick or treating" 'cause I've got both and I'm ready to show you a wild night" Drew purred as she moved back towards Zak and guided him to climb on the bed. Drew whispered into his ear sweet nothings and straddled his lap. She smirked at him while she looked at the half gallon container. Reaching out to get it she purposely crushed her son under her breast and let be smothered by her large rack. She could feel his hard wood erect and poking her sex. The poor thing was restrained by his pants and yearns to be released Drew thought. Slowly she sat back up and looked at Zak before drinking the contents from the container. Before his eyes he watched as his mother become younger and looked like an eighteen year old. Her large breast and big ass remained but look much bigger on her younger frame. His mother had shrunk about three inches from her original six feet. Her hair was still long and it was now passed her ass reaching her mid thighs. "What was that?" Zak asked his mother who gave a Cheshire grin. "That was water from the fountain of youth. I didn't have enough for the water from the pool of immortality so this will do" Drew shrugged before she smothered her son and released his huge cock only for it to enter the womb of Drew Saturday. "You know now that I'm a teen again I'm more fertile than my older self. So guess your treat to me will be another kid. So what do you want? brother or a sister? I really don't mind if it's yours. OOOH I Know! How about two of each! Yess!" Drew groaned in pleasure as she rode her son's phallus that kept hitting the ceiling of her womb. Zak creampied his mother many times never once pulling out. After her cunt was filled Drew let his shaft enter her as and did the same thing with her pussy. Zak sucked on her breast while she rode him no matter whether it be cowgirl or reverse he still sucked on a tit. The paint never smeared it looked like the same as before. After anal Drew used her breast and her mouth to suck her son dry of all his milk. Drew deep throated her son and not only enjoying getting fucked herself but relishing in the faces Zak made as she ravaged him again and again.

Hours later both were breathing heavily and exhausted from their night of lust. Sex filled the air. Sweat, saliva, and cum covered their bodies. Drew kept her son's huge cock sleeping inside her womanhood while she smothered her son with her body and breast. Both were falling asleep until they heard a knocking on the door. Neither really wanting to get up Drew told the person to enter. The person showing up at the door was none other than Doyle's ex. Abbey Grey. She was a tall light skinned brunette with large melons and a big ass. Wearing only a black lace bra that had trouble holding on and a small black lace thong that also looked on the verge of ripping off with four inch stiletto shoes. "Wow Zak! Never thought you would end up here. Who's the hot chick?" Abbey asked with great interest as she took a seat next to the pair. "Judging by the musk in the air I'm guessing you had one hell of a night with this slut. But I bet I could do better" Abbey said as she pushed the younger Drew off Zak and proceeded to give the Saturday boy head. Drew became furious at Abbey for taking what was rightfully hers. Drew pushed Abbey's head away from her Son's cock and began to suck on his cock hungrily. Abbey growled in annoyance and anger for what the white haired chick did. With this, thus began the war over Zak. Both trying to suck him dry and more and with neither giving in Zak had to make it through getting laid by the women of his fantasies. Zak filled Abbey's cunt to the brim begging to get impregnated by Drew would eat her out almost as if she was trying to suck out all of her son's seed to prevent Abbey from getting pregnant. Abbey, in turn, did the same as she too would eat out Drew and try to prevent the Saturday matriarch from getting pregnant. As a result both women would get themselves creampied again only for the cycle to start gain. After many many hours the trio were lying together with Zak in the middle being smothered by huge breast and his cock being held by both his mother's and Abbey's hands.

The late morning after, Zak was awoken by something warm and soft wrapped around his cock and to his mouth being muffled by something with hair touching the tip of his nose. He tried to move his head to the side he found that he could not and that warm legs kept his head locked. Moaning from two females soon filled his ears making his eyes fly open to what was going on. "Morning honey, did you sleep well? I hope you did 'cause it's time for another round" Said the silky purry young voice that he knew belonged to his mother. "Finally He's up! Now let's get Fucking!" Abbey screamed with Joy. If earlier he felt like being close to skeletal dry then the next couple of rounds with the two busty women would ensure that he'd be dry as bones. "Come on Zakky Baby don't be like that. Remember you owe me children-me too-… four I believe. I plan to collect what I was promised" Drew said after Abbey got off Zak's cock and allowed Drew to Ride it. Abbey rubbed her stomach with a large smile on her face. "Zak if your mom were here she would be pissed but… I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Abbey laughed. Drew shook her head and laid down on her son smothering him again. Load after load, both women had their wombs filled with cum and both loved the feeling of being covered in it. Later on in the day, Abbey had taken her leave saying that she had stuff to do but would no doubt return to her future Husband. A LONG French kiss was Zak's parting gift but he knew it would not be the last. After Abbey left Drew gave Zak a much more lustful and hungry kiss than Abbey. Drew and Zak showered together and cleaned themselves up making sure nothing would be noticed when they returned home.

Months later, Drew had discovered the pool of immortality and drank from it. Amongst her discoveries she found a fruit that gave her superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, elasticity, the power to turn invisible, flight, seeing the future, and finally the ability of controlling the elements around her whether it be earthly or other worldly. Drew and Doc seemed to drift from one another as neither could see eye to eye anymore. Drew had found the ambrosia giving her godly powers, which in essence she already had from the fruit, but this time she was abnormally fertile. She shared the Ambrosia with Zak and the two had sex everyday behind closed doors. Drew gave birth to many children that belonged to Zak. Abbey also partook in the treasures that Drew found relishing in the ability to do super human things. Drew was like elastigirl from the incredibles. Stretching herself and at one time had Zak return to her womb literally as she rode him letting his whole body into her. After this stunt Zak was well… let's say he had to have therapy for a while. By this time Abbey knew Drew was the young woman which she could not believe Drew would commit incest but decided to let it slide. Over the course of thousands of years the Trio continued to produce off spring and their offspring continued the line. Love and lust was so blurred that they did not care anymore. Zak drank his mother's and Abbey's breast milk while he continued to have sex with them. So from then on the trio lost themselves in their lust and love filled lives.


End file.
